Amey Naik the Unpredictable
AMEY'S JOURNEY TO THE WORLD On that vary day, it was a beautiful day.It was a sunnyday but then suddenly there comes a sudden change in the climate.The sky was covered by dark clouds and ready to blow the earth.The winds passing through the bushes and making sound as if telling people that destruction of the earth is going to come. All human beings were praying for the mercy from nature to spare there lives. But in a small state of Goa in Marmugao colony,there was one family where at that moment a child was born in a unpredictable situation. At that moment itself his father named him"Amey Naik" the unpredictable. He was born in unpredictable month which was supposed to come next month but it happened before the time. So as he was named unpredictable, he slowly grows with that respective name. PERSONALITY DEVELOPMENT STAGE At the age of 5 years he started going to school, he started gaining his name and fame from the schools. Slowly and steadily it spread all over the goa but there was something that people really would love to know about him. He used to be friendly with everyone but he always used to see for his profits.His used to sing in fake voice which people used to like becuase he used to fool people by telling that his grand father was a classical singer and he was the famous in goa.He was a liar. He started developing lying personality. After completing his 10th standard he join diploma and there he really work very hard to develop his personality skills more and more. He used to speaking many things which was undigestible. It's hard to digest what he tells. He was on his way for his real personality i.e Unpredictable.Today he says something and tomorrow he says some other thing. He used to switch from person to person. From there he was named "phekhnewala" in diploma. In 2010,after completing his diploma he join Goa College of Engineering to persue his degree in Computer science. Initially in the college he didn't show his skills but as the time passes he started making plans to execute his skills, it took him some time because there people are smater and intelligent and it was bit difficult but not impossible. So started designing electronin circuit to execute his plans. It was easy for him to work on circuit as he did his diploma in electronics and communication. He was friendly with everyone and there he really trap a big fish in his hand. That fish name was Chaitanya Bhiva Mallik popularly know as "CBM lagao khujli bhagao". CBM is one such unluck person who got trapped in Amey's web.But there was something about CBM which people will know later when his biography will be made, till then lets concentrate on Amey's. AMEY'S FIRST AND LAST LOVE When he joined GEC, it was like a paradise for him. He saw many beautiful girls in college which he never got in diploma coz there was only defective pieces(not beautiful).He used to stare at girls like we torch a light on some particular thing to see what it is.He was unable to get rid of his habbit of staring.He was after a girl from north goa but there was one more person name Mr.XXX who was already after her. Amey was jeolous and once what happen he change his contact name from Mr.XXX phone replace it by north goan girl name. he stated messaging Mr.XXX in name of that girl. It was continued for few days and once he told Mr.XXX to go and give it to north goan girl in computer lab. He told Mr.XXX that she is going to give him pendrive and she will give a smile. But it didn't happen and he broke Mr.XXX heart and he told him that he was doing all thing jerks. But it was not only Mr.XXX who heart was broken but He himself heart was already broken inside. He tried many things in life to develop to impress,he build his body but nobody cares what he was doing. Afterwards he realize that he is a GAY and start liking CBM and with him he was getting political support. For his own benefit he can dumb anyone people becareful. This was about his love story and currently he is still dating with CBM.